Immigration
INS- (Immigration and Naturalization Service) protects and enforces the laws of naturalization, the process by which a foreign-born person becomes a citizen. The INS also tackles illegal entrance into the Union of Everett, preventing receipt of benefits such as social security or unemployment by those ineligible to receive them, and investigates, detains, and deports those illegally living in the Union of Everett. The administration of immigration services, including permanent residence, naturalization, asylum, and other functions are the responsibility of the INS. The investigative and enforcement functions (including investigations, deportation, and intelligence) are combined with Everetti Customs investigators, the Federal Protective Service and the Federal Air Marshal Service, to create Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), a sub agency of the INS. All of the INS is administered by the Department of Homeland Security. Immigration Policy of the Union of Everett Immigration Immigration to the Union of Everett has become much harder since the beginning of the Global War on Terrorism. Immigration into the country requires a series of background checks including histories and records for criminal activity, medical and health, employment and various affiliations and profiling to weed out potential terrorists, extremists and threats to national security including political parties, religious affiliations and employment or military service. Should a person be cleared for immigration, they will be able to become an official citizen of the Union of Everett by studying required readings from the Department of State. After reviewing and understanding several important booklets of information regarding Everetti laws, culture, government function and the Constitution, an applicant may take a test. Upon passing the naturalization test, applicants must repeat the Pledge of Allegiance. Following citizenship approval, new citizens face a probationary period which restricts them from receiving social security or welfare services for a period of five years, and purchasing firearms for a period of one year. Immigrants who enter the military or work for law enforcement may be exempt from firearms delays but may face restrictions on the level of authority they will be able to be employed at, such as positions where valuable government or military intelligence is at risk for espionage or sabotage. The Department of State and its sub-department, the Immigration & Naturalization Service automatically denies permanent resident immigration applications on the following grounds: The applying individual: *has a criminal history equivalent to a Felony offense under Everetti law *has a criminal history involving a violent offense *is a known sex offender *belongs to a criminal organization or gang **possesses tattoos of gang symbolism *blood work reveals illegal narcotic intoxication (marijuana does not count) *has participated in war crimes or atrocities while serving in a foreign military *suffers from psychiatric conditions requiring permanent government assistance or welfare services *suffers from a physical disability requiring permanent government assistance or welfare services *is a citizen of a country listed in the prohibited immigrant Act and does not meet mandated criteria for asylum, visa or residency clearance *is known to have been employed in a foreign nation as an intelligence agent or official as part of a spy agency or network *has been previously deported for commission of criminal acts or offenses, or has been deported as an illegal immigrant known to have committed narcotics, arms, human, sex, slave or other forms of unlawful trafficking *is suspected of having ties or affiliations with terrorist organizations or global criminal organizations Emigration Everetti citizens may leave citizenship of the nation at any time and move out of the country. The Central Intelligence Agency, National Security Agency and Department of Defense and of Homeland Security though heavily monitors key persons who leave the nation or renounce citizenship such as high ranking government or military officials or those who work in the fields of military or government intelligence and national security. Should a person who emigrated from the Union of Everett want to return and become a citizen again, the immigrant will face the entire immigration process, regardless of how long the person had been out of the nation. Asylum Those seeking refuge or asylum in the Union of Everett are accepted on certain terms. Refugees will remain in government refugee centers where they will be provided housing, food, healthcare, recreations, services and necessities until the refugee may return to his or her nation or alternatively, passes immigration review and may become either a resident alien or official citizen of the Union of Everett. Everett denies asylum to people of certain nations, should said nations be listed in the Threatening Foreign National Governments & Incompatible Cultures Act. Persons seeking to provide aid or intelligence to Everetti agencies may be allowed asylum. Customs & Border Patrol The Border Patrol Agency secures the Union of Everett's borders from illegal immigration, illegal border crossings and its agents are the first responders in an invasion situation should invasion come from land in the foreign nation. Everett has land borders with Canada, the United States, Mexico and Guatemala. The state of Haiti shares borders with the Dominican Republic. The Border Patrol works with the Immigration & Naturalization Service and the Immigration & Customs Enforcement (ICE) to control border activity. Entry Persons entering the Union of Everett by land must stop at any of the Border Patrol and Customs tolls found on all routes leading in or out of the country. At these stops, vehicles must stop inside a high technology detection system. Vehicles are required to pass through a large toll containing explosives detection equipment, x-ray systems, bomb detection equipment, radiation detectors, narcotics detectors and machinery that processes air samples and searches for radiation, chemicals, bio-hazards and viruses. Vehicles are required to pull into the station, open all doors, hoods and trunks and allow for machinery to scan the vehicle. The process takes approximately ten seconds to complete. Cleared vehicles may pass through. Identification, including passports, NID cards or other government documentation are required to be shown to border agents. Persons identified to be from nations listed in the Threatening Foreign National Governments & Incompatible Cultures Act are denied entry to the country completely. Those entering the country by air must provide passport, NID cards or other identification before boarding the planes at the security checkpoints. Like with border entry, those who are citizens belonging to nations listed in the Threatening Foreign National Governments & Incompatible Cultures Act are denied entry. By sea, persons face the same as travelling by air. Everetti citizens who lose their identification may face a waiting period at a border crossing station or airport to be cleared for entry by other means including fingerprinting, DNA testing, EDS system scans, facial recognition and iris scan recognition. Exit Everetti citizens may leave the country at will but are recommended to take passports, NID cards and other identification before leaving so they may return. All Everetti citizens must have identification to return, including identification for children and infants. Due to Everetti law, airlines and shipping are not allowed to travel or provide transport to or from nations specified in the Threatening Foreign National Governments & Incompatible Cultures Act. Everetti citizens are forced to travel to these prohibited nations by other means, such as by travelling to a third party nation and then purchasing separate tickets or finding transport from the third party nation to the prohibited nation. Because Everett provides no transport from prohibited nations, citizens attempting to return must go through a third party nation to return. Illegal Immigration The Union of Everett maintains the Immigration & Customs Enforcement agency (ICE) and Border Patrol. The border patrol is a federal government/paramilitary agency and subdivision of the Union of Everett Ground Forces. Border patrol agents like the name states, patrol and monitor the borders of the Union of Everett and make sure illegal crossings are stopped. Since the escalation of violence along the border with Mexico, border agents have had training and weapons upgrades to aid in securing borders from violent attack. Border Patrol are the first responders to an invasion and to illegal crossings and are therefore trained in military tactics and combat training and are usually armed with a combat rifle such as a M4 carbine, a sub-machine gun and a sidearm, usually a semiautomatic pistol of some sort. Agents must also carry sniper weapons in their patrol vehicles. Border Patrol are legally allowed a shoot to kill policy against armed border violators including drug-runners, human traffickers, Cartel members and terrorists. The Union of Everett shares borders with a couple problematic countries which includes the United States and Mexico. Border Patrol along the Mexican border, as a result of the North American Drug War, have seen a decline in criminal illegal immigration (illegal border crossings involving weapons, drug or human trafficking), due to increased heavy military presence. Border Patrol with the United States has seen an increase of attempted illegal crossings, with drugs and weapons primarily, run by domestic terror groups including neo-Nazi and fascist groups. Following the rise of tensions between the United States and the Union of Everett, border crossings between the two have noted increases in violence. During some of the active combat ongoing in the Middle East between the U.S. and Everett, U.S. Homeland Security border agents commonly instigated issues with Everett border agents. All non-criminal detainees are deported back to their home country. Threatening Foreign National Governments & Incompatible Cultures Act The Threatening Foreign National Governments & Incompatible Cultures Act lists nations who are restricted from financial, medical or volunteer aid, support, travel to and or from and immigration from. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations Category:Laws